Alice Angel
Alice Angel is a major character and secondary antagonist in the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. She is a cartoon character first mentioned in Chapter Two and made her debut in Chapter 3 in her hybrid form as the primary antagonist. Just like Bendy and Boris, she is a character created by Joey Drew for Bendy's show and the only female cast. She was voiced by Alanna Linayre, and Lauren Synger provides the echo for voice of "Alice" to make her sound demonic. Appearance Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with long black hair, thin eyebrows, black lipstick, and has, like the other cartoon characters, pie eyes with eyelashes. She is wearing a black dress, a white bow tie and gloves, although they have some sort of hole in each palm. In Chapter Three, it's hinted at that Alice was merged with either Susie or Allison (Alice's new voice actress) as a hybrid. "Alice" is a young woman wearing an angel halo which is melted into her head as well as a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress and also a white bowtie. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she doesn't have the white hand gloves like the original Alice, or they might be covered with black ink from the insides of the ink beings. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow. The left side of her face looks rather repulsive and melted and exposes half of her human teeth, along with an empty left eye-socket. Personality Although it is not known what her personality in the show is like, it's well known that Susie was once a good and kind person that did her job properly and wanted to be part of the show. She was also inspired by Joey Drew who she considered the best candidate to voice Alice. "Alice" is shown to be somewhat friendly at first, but later she proves to be twisted, demented and manipulative, which is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding, risking his life in the process. "Alice" also is very sadistic as she has been killing other ink creatures for their insides in order to maintain her beautiful and perfect appearance. This was evident at the end of Chapter 3 when she tells Henry she seeks to have Boris' insides, claiming that he is the most perfect of all the Borises she has killed. "Alice" has also expressed her hatred towards "Bendy", who also shows anger when Henry is sent by her to destroy his cutouts. She is also shown to be afraid of being touched by "Bendy" and the other ink creatures, fearing that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles" where she was reborn as "Alice". Story Chapter 2 Alice was first seen in a poster that is placed in a room apart from the music department room. A tape recorder of her voice actress, Susie Campbell, can be found near which explains her experience with playing the character, commenting how she has felt a sort of connection with Alice. Chapter 3 As he proceeds on his way, Henry finds out what happened to Susie after she was replaced, it's hinted at that Susie or Allison has merged with Alice into an hybrid, "Alice". When Henry visits Alice's room for the first time, he finds a lot of merchandise dedicated to Alice Angel, but suddenly the lights turned off and the televisions started to play a song sung by Alice Angel (I'm Alice Angel), a spotlight reveals another room through the glass and when the song ends, "Alice" appears of nowhere screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" while banging on the window and then breaking a hole from it before disappearing. If the player chooses the Angel Path, Henry will find a tape recorder of Alice's former voice actress, Susie Campbell in a mental breakdown condition after seeing Sammy Lawrence with Allison Pendle in the recording booth, a voice actress whom Joey Drew choose over Susie to voice Alice Angel. Susie with bitterness mentions she didn't get the memo regarding Allison voicing Alice from now on. She mentions a part of her died after finding out the notice and sought for a way to fix it, possibly leading her to become "Alice" afterwards. After traveling with Boris to Level 9, Henry enters a room where he finds "Alice" electrocuting a copy of Piper from the Butcher Gang. "Alice" then notices Henry and taunts him if she should tear his heart out, as she praises her beautiful appearance. "Alice" then reveals her creation where she first started out as a "wiggling, pussing, shapless slug" created from the overflow of ink until she presumably harvest the clones of Boris and members of the Butcher Gang which caused her to turn into an almost perfect human form. She comments refusing to let "Bendy" and any other ink being touch her again, believing it might take her back to the "dark puddles" where she was reborn. After a little conversation, "Alice" decides to spare Henry in exchange of doing her bidding. Through the chapter, "Alice" voice can be heard commenting about angels, heaven and perfection, at the same time she taunts Henry occasionally showing her apathy towards Henry's safe. Henry is forced to kill Swollen Searchers for their ink and chopping Bendy's cutouts (which may attract "Bendy" attention and will try to kill you). At some point when you return to "Alice", a sudden wave of ink creatures try to kill Henry and "Alice", and she frightened demands you to defend her and her territory from them. The last task is collecting hearts from the Inky Abyss without getting caught by the Projectionist, whom Henry can get rid if he fights him. Once all of her tasks are completed, "Alice" will allow Henry to go back onto the lift with Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, goes back on her promise, and accuses him of stealing from her. "Alice" then demands that he give Boris to her, as his insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, "Alice" will sneak up on Boris, who is tending to Henry, and kidnap him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. In the after credit image for the "Path of the Angel", Boris is tied up, with "Alice" shadow behind, implying she will kill him as the other Borises. Gallery Chapter3poster.jpg|A poster of Chapter 3 with Bendy and Boris foreshadowing Alice's appearance. aliceclosup.jpg|Alice's close-up. Alice_angel_by_gisselle50-db6bzhj.png|Depiction of Alice by gisselle50. Alice_Angel.png|Alice's poster as seen in Chapter 2. "Alice".png|Alice's first physical appearance in Chapter 3. Glare_alice.png|"Alice" staring at Henry through the glass. Alice_breakdown.jpg|Susie's tape recorder about her reaction of getting replaced (foreshadowing "Alice"). Alice_piper.png|Alice chuckling after electrocuting Piper. alicegrin.jpg|Alice's Evil Grin. Alicetrunatur.png|"Alice" revealing her true intentions as she demands to have Henry's Boris by force. Aliceboris.png|"Alice" behind Boris, as he is trying to wake up Henry. Angel_path.png|Alice's shadow seen with a captured Boris at the end of the Angel Path. AliceCutout.png|Alice Angel cutout from chapter 3. Screen Shot 2017-12-13 at 9.12.02 AM.png|Alice Screen Shot 2017-12-13 at 9.13.35 AM.png|Model Trivia *The fact that she has both a halo and a pair of horns may imply that she is a fallen angel. *At the end of Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Alice's" singing is heard. **She is also heard whispering it when she is approaching Boris at the end of Chapter 3. *Alice is a reference to other classic hero's lovers such as Minnie Mouse and Betty Boop. *Her name could be derived from the main character in the first live action/animation hybrid show made by Disney; Alice Comedies. *Alice's goal is partly similar to Sammy's in the previous chapter since both desire to achieve a certain appearance. However, Sammy wanted to revert to his human form while "Alice" is trying to become her view of perfection. Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Femme Fatale Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Humanoid Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cannibals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Genocidal Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased